Deal With A Demon
by Cielois
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, having a mask worn protectively upon his face in order to protect his identity from the modern times along with his emotions, ventures out of the comforting home of demons known as 'hell' to gather souls in exchange to simply execute his hunger. He decides that hunger cannot remove his bordem, so.. he applys for a nearby school. FULL S.M.Y IN STORY! CAN'T FIT DX
1. Deals With The Devil

Chapter 01 .:: Deal With A Demon

* * *

**_A / N 01: Hey guys! This is the new story I was talking about, as you see.. it has a newer format of chapters than Butler's Watch, but, I'll be sure to have another new format (?) on the newer chapter of Butler's Watch . I know most of you don't care about it.. but, I personaly enjoy making the chapter look nice enough for you guys to read! Well anyways, to those who dislike Demonic Ciel, don't worry…, he's not all phsyco or anything in this story! He's just a demon, but he still has his humanity! Like, he's technically the Ciel from 'Devils Like To Dance', a bit more of my vershion thought. But, he's not majorly out of character..! Just by a bit. Well, anyways.. enjoy the story! P.S: I couldn't fit the summary into the box thingy..T-T it's over there.. V_**

* * *

**Summary:** Ciel Phantomhive, having a mask worn protectively upon his face in order to protect his identity from the modern times along with his emotions, ventures out of the comforting home of demons known as 'hell' to gather souls in exchange to simply execute his hunger. He decides that hunger cannot remove his boredom, so... he applys for a nearby school. But, it occurs that a familure 'Alois Trancy' is within that school. What will happen when rivals clash again? Name changes (For the sake of the timeline, along with the fact that demons cannot be known to be 'earl Phantomhive' from centuries ago, exposing his true identity.)/ Modern AU / YAOI / Demon!Ciel /Oc's and Occness possibly. /

* * *

**_"Idiot..! Strategy is always first! Don't go to the battle field unless you even have a plan made up in your mind, you should have had learned in preschool that you 'THINK BEFORE YOU DO', if you don't…it's like running around naked!" –Ciel Phantomhive_**

* * *

Deal With A Demon - - - Deals With The Devil

**Phantomhive Household - - - P.O.V**

Dark flames which had hovered beneath the surface of the Phantomhive lad's dark cladded boots, considering the flames were also dark, it seemed to 'camo' it's self on the boots, thought.. The little grey and silver strands marking upon it, showing up once and disappearing to another area within the flames, had shown very much otherwise... making the flames simply stand out. Once fully exiting the wall within the manor, that you would wonder how he got there in the first place, dark Victorian boots instantly transformed in to a pair that would settle within the modern days, simple dark grey sneakers, white rubber on the front, along with some on the edges, protecting intruders from the side areas, along with connecting the cloth and the bottom rubber together. His leather black skinny jeans had soon disappeared as well, forming into those of simple black jeans, which consisted of rips that were scattered to make a small glint of darkness on him. The rips of course where not fully cut; strands of white had covered the wounded area upon the jeans, sealing his paleish skin from sight, well... almost. His upper demonic suit, the demonic suit that had seemed to be a military commander styled one, which had the color cladded of black and simple navy and midnight blue, had slightly wrinkled at such movements, mostly near the edges of his rib cage, shoulders down from the movement of his arm pressing onto the Phantomhive Household's nearby wall, where he would reach over to incase he needed to get some strength to pull out of hell's swamps of fire. The suit strayed away along with that being said, in return, it had been replaced with a simple black vest, which had grey stripes on it, the flaps near his neck being a similar color to the stripes of grey, above that had been a black tie, having diagonal silver – blue stripes along with dark grey stripes that where thicker and white stripes which where thinner than both of those two above. Beneath all of that, he had worn a simple silver – white long sleeved shirt, your typical office man type. He had also worn butler gloves similar to Sebastian's, or in this case; Sebastin's gloves, only a pitch black version. His two rings still kept in place like every day, above the dark gloves to show them off. He had also worn his eye patch, which was placed on his left eye, being the medical typed of eye patch which was a peachish – white color… he had only worn this in times he needed a disguise around people.. Which, in this case he did... considering this wasn't his typical timeline where he would only need his black eyepatch; he would just wear this one in order to solve the question in people's minds... that he clearly had an accident of it, being that it WAS a medical eyepatch.

Now, a normal human would question why exactly had he decided to rise from the pits of dreadful hell. The question is merely simple, that an eight year old would know from first glance. He had been here to remove his 'hunger issues'. Being that, the hunger had token over, disturbing him from even completing simple tasks as making tea. Of course, a demon would need to drink such human like food, but… in this case, the Phantomhive demon wanted to do the exact, considering he was a human himself… thought, that had simply been centuries ago where he had formed a contract with his own kind. It's quite hard to remember a thing that long ago… a normal human forgetting things from mere days imagine century's in replacement of simple days. A demon would of course remember things from weeks, months, and even years… being those simple years where days for them, they hardly slept at night anyways, so… it was only normal for the demonic types. Being a contractor, Ciel or known in the human world Seal would need to hunt for worthy humans worth his time, in exchange... the taste of their soul. Hopefully… this time, he wouldn't suffer the same fate that 'Sebastin' ( his human name ) had done, being that he didn't wish to serve a peasant human for eternity and along with that.. Simply being his or her butler for that long... he was the type to 'rule over' instead of 'being ruled by' if you get that. Some would wonder, why demons would even bother doing the deed of 'contracting', well... it's simply simple. Ruthless demons, such as a well-known golden – yellow eyed black – purple haired demon, would had run short on patience by now the time for mere six years ( which is technically six days for them ). Those are the types of demons that had been whispered over within human conversations, along with the types that had grown bad images upon human's minds. Other demons, such as Ciel err… Seal himself, had been quite patient demons and waited for their desired souls, these where the contractor demons. But, a certain butler, who had always said 'A- Yes, your highness' had attempted to be a contractor, ruining the image of the contract type of demons drastically. After all, like shimigamis, or in case 'death gods' or 'grim reapers', demons had kept track of everything, and this means EVERYTHING demons did, every second… simply checking progress of work, now.. You wouldn't expect demons to have offices much like up above grounds, but... they in fact did. This means, that they were technically being 'stalked' like humans would call it, every day. It hardly bothers the demonic creatures considering that they would be viewed by 'death gods' within their death times on the Cinematic Record… if… that time even occurred, but, it would certainly take quite a long time to view such things, based on that demons live more… than a simple eternity.

His stomach making another annoying grumble directing at the Charcoal blue haired boy above him, who instantly gave it an irritated look in response. He did not enjoy being nagged by his own limb… _not at all_.

"If you wouldn't be so loud right now…, I could have had done this task quicker..! It would help if you were more patient like me, I'll get a soul to feed o-"Being interrupted by the sound of another grumble, slightly louder this time, the Phantomhive lad imminently slammed his left palm upon his face, getting much more irritated by the second.

"Fine! I'll even get an extra soul…! Just, SHUT UP ALREADY! I don't need to get lectures from an own part of my body, thank you very much!" Finishing that last line, he headed off to collect some souls. Conveniently, the Phantomhive front door was ahead of him, making the trip much quicker.

Knowing that he couldn't just start randomly asking for people to make contracts with him in exchange for their soul, he started off by using his senses to comprehend if anyone had been pleading for help of any of the sort, much similar to the way his own demonic butler had done in order to help the young lad. Thought, he wasn't some sort of super hero helping ALL people in need, pacifically the ones who had turned to not believe in god saving them, instead fully taking the punishment or even summoning the other half of the world's creatures.

**Time skip [[ A few Hours later ]] **

Mysteriously appearing out of nowhere to come across kneeling on a cliff with his elbow resting on his right knee, Ciel err… Seal, had still searched for a soul to consume, finding it quite… hard… to find any miserable people within the modern era, it took him... hours just to do such the task, his stomach getting annoyed about it as well. Yet, he wouldn't give up a task he started.

**James McCain ( Alois Trancy ) - - - P.O.V**

"Big brother James..!" Behind a certain McCain blond, was a running brunette who had escaped from the clutches of 'prison' along with the blond ahead, who was walking in a normal speed before he completely stopped the train of tracks to turn his head in the direction of the sound source, as he did so… a cheerful smile replaced the poker face that he had worn minutes ago.

"Hey, Luke! I'm glad that you could catch up on my walk to our neighborhood. I know that our classrooms are far away in distance anyways.."

"Yeah! Oh, I wanted to ask you, has there been any new students in your class lately? This new guy named Vincent came to my class, he was pretty quiet around people thought… I wonder what happened. Well, back to the question!" Luke had a cheerful expression on his face as well, with the voice of an innocent child; he was surely labeled as 'joyful' indeed. His smile had almost matched James's, thought his seemed more 'childish'; it wouldn't be much of a surprise thought.

"Hmmmmm… No, no one's been transferred to my class nor has new students arrived. I'm pretty sure that there will be one soon thought! I just hope I can make friends with the new person when that time comes. I'm not sure what happened sadly... it's my first time hearing of that name around since I was ten years old…, so I'm not sure at all!" Around his brother, James was like some sort of Idol for the younger one. He would always be nice to his little brother, giving him snacks when he was hungry and such. Thought, he was also a 'protective parent' at times, telling him not to touch such things he wasn't exactly aware of, or eating too much because he could die earlier, but, unlike some parents, his ways where kind and generous, so he didn't yell at the younger boy, no, he simply told him, in a gentle way thought… not wanting to hurt him at all, considering they had a strong bond than most people you would randomly see within streets. They were simply brothers with different mothers and fathers, along with the whole family, it would seem from public view that such a connection was blood related, obviously they were wrong.

"I know you will! Yeah! You're terrific! So, you'll get a terrific lot of friends! I'm more than sure of it!" The brunette known as ' Luke ( Luka ) ' let a big grin plaster across his face, his expression much like a child on Christmas after getting EVERYTHING they had placed on their wishing list.

"Thanks, Luke! I'm sure that you'll be friends with that Vincent kid as well..!" The McCain boy replied, letting a soft smile curl upon his lips at the first part of words, soon also showing off his sparkly white teeth at the other, in order to form a grin.

As soon as the McCain boy had done so, he returned his gaze to the sidewalk path that he had been walking upon. His poisoned purple sneakers which had a creamish brown bottom with patterns on them had softly hit the ground, his right sneaker going first, in mark of the leader, as his left foot followed behind as a mere soldier, they had a fight of who – was – going – first, which would soon end for a while once they had meet their destination. But, that didn't exactly happen in a 'flash of light', no.

"Hey, brother..! Who's that up there?" A light brown index finger hat pointed upwards. James's icy gaze had token glance on the finger, starting upon the knuckle area soon to trail over to the nail area, his nails where cut nicely and short, so the trail had soon stopped, only to start in the air where the other had pointed at. His gaze meeting a boy about the age of thirteen, with charcoal Blue hair that seemed a bit messy. Once the McCain boy took glance of the Phantomhive lad, he instantly waved his arm left to right trying to catch the other's attention to what exactly he was looking at, it seemed as if he was having a serious – expression – staring – contest with the sky.

"Hey! What are you doing up there, Cyclops?" A goofy expression had formed on the young McCain's face, aiming at the serious one.

In return, the other boy had simply turned their way, looking downwards at the ground the two where currently at. His 'serious staring contest' face had turned into a normal one, not smiling or anything, simply a emotionless face that he would wear mostly every time, hiding his true self within a mask.

"Nothing, I was just looking around is all. From a far view that is. I'm quite new around here. My name is Seal, 'Seal Funtomuhaivu', Nice to meet you, James."

_How did this guy… know my name…?_

* * *

**_Alois Trancy - James Mcain =_** James Mcain is a cheerful young lad, about the age of fourteen it seems. His apearence has been mistakened for a girl many times, thought it doesn't seem to bother him the slightest bit. He finds it quite fun to simply tell boys who have known to have a crush on his appearence, that he is in fact a boy. Simply teasing them that they're 'gay' and such, most of them would simply refuse the idea and walk away with a flustered face, some might even say such things as - " I don't care, I like what I like, and right now... I might be liking you.~" which utterly disgust the young lad. He is also bipolar, which gets him to switch moods in almost a instant of seconds, thought... when he's around his best friend; Luke Marken, which is simply like a brother to him. That's simply why they both 'claim' to be brothers within class and to people they meet and such.

**_Luka Macken - Luke Marken = _**Luka Macken is also a cheerful lad, always wearing a smile upon that 'adorable' face of his. Not much younger than his 'older brother' he is the age of ten years old, thought his height was mistakened for a person two years above his age. People would mistaken him for about 13 years old, only based on the height. But, once they had seen the cheerful boy's expressions and his way of talking, that simply had changed.

* * *

**_Here's that new story…! I've been… well, slacking off a lot... so it took more than two days just to write this one chapter. Well, that part isn't exactly a 'Cliff hanger' or anything, as you would call it. It's simply an end… hem... I think? _**

**_Also, notice that there's character info thingy…, I just randomly put that there to be honest. But, it has some use for it, so yeah... Sorry about not updating on time! _**

**_Also, for those who are reading 'Butler's Watch', I am going to make the chapter for it…, soon… soon it will be posted! Just you wait! Claude is still being his perverted shota stalking guy, if you didn't review for that story.. I suggest you do. Like the author for 'pet shop' a Sebastian x Ciel story, had done, I shall do the same…! If you don't review, I will make either Earl Trancy, to rape Ciel, or make Claude do the job. Better review..! Earl Trancy didn't rape Ciel, his butler did. To test him out or something… just telling you guys who were confused. Also, 3,000+ words for this chapter..! Yay~! You know that Butler's Watch had a SMALLER SOO SOO SMALLER starting chapter for this one, right? Yeahh.. I might redo that chapter later, or something.. I'm not sure. Just, read and review on Butler's Watch, along with Deal With A Demon._**

**_Also, you know how this story's title is 'Deal With A Demon'? I just noticed that I got the title from this other Alois x Ciel story… yeah… So, then I decided to rename it to this chapter's title, but then.. I realized I would have had to redo the whole cover…. And I don't wish to do such a thing. So, deal with this name for now. DEAL WITH IT. _**

**_Laters Cakeys~_**


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! Uhm.. sorry for not updating lately. You see.. my laptop's battery is worn out at the moment. I've been trying to write chapters for my stories, thought in the end it simply gets deleted from the system, considering that my charger tends to unplug it's self alot, causing my computer to black out right at that moment. So, i'm really sorry.. but I'll try to update once my dad buys me a new battery. Okay?**_

_**Thanks for reading all of the chapters to this very moment!**_

_**See you cakeys later!**_


End file.
